Paper
by Wonderstruck-Ambition
Summary: To anyone else, it was just a useless piece of paper. But not to him. Not to them.


**Drabble Time! This is just a very short thing, hope you all like it. Also, important question at the bottom!**

**Actually, I seriously love this. I'm not going to lie, it's one of my favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Just the paper and Isabel.**

**Paper**

It was a normal paper, really. Just a blank sheet of printer paper he had found in her room. At first, it was an airplane.

_Woosh! _It hit Ally's head and she moaned. "Really?"

"It was begging to happen," He replied.

Then it was a fortune teller.

"Pick a number, any number," he said.

"One," She laughed.

"No! Not one! Pick two, that's so much cooler!" He protested.

"Fine, fine, two," She agreed.

Then it was a doodle sheet, in the upper left corner.

"Look! I drew a turtle!" He exclaimed. "And I'm actually pretty proud of it." He showed her the green doodle at the top, and she smiled.

Then the bottom right corner was used as a place to jot lyrics.

_I won't be...I won't be just an illusion_ was written in his neat handwriting, in pink ink.

Then it was used to pass notes.

_Ally?_

**What?**

_I'm bored._

**What am I supposed to do about it?**

_Entertain me._

**Here's something for you to think about!**

_Ooh, what?_

**If you don't pay attention, you'll fail this class.**

_...You're no fun._

Then it was used as a way to say what he was thinking, when he didn't feel like speaking. The left side was covered in his purple handwriting.

_I'm worried about college._

"Why?" She asked softly.

_You won't be there._

"You'll make tons of new friends," she reminded.

_It won't be the same._

"I'll miss you too," She sighed. "But we have to leave eventually."

_Promise you won't forget me?_

"Promise."

Then the right side was used to tell her he missed her in turquoise, and it came to her via mail.

_Hey Ally! I've been doing good, you were right, but I really really miss you!_

Then the bottom was used to reply in salmon-colored sharpie.

**Hey Austin! I miss you too! I can't believe you still have this! **

And then the top was used, once again, this time in orange, for a response.

_Of course I do. This paper isn't going anywhere._

Then the backside was used to surprise her. It came sailing at her head when she visited for summer, and she opened the paper plane to see familiar plum handwriting.

_Don't just stand there, come hug me! I miss you!_

It was next used to tell her he wanted to stay with her forever, never go back to college. Written sweetly in yellow, he passed it to her.

_Do we have to leave?_

"Austin-"

_I miss you too much._

"I miss you too, you know that."

_I miss you more._

It was then used to tell her who was visiting.

"Ally, you've got mail!" Her roommate Isabel said. "It was stuck on our door when I came home."

"What is it?" Ally laughed, coming back from a good Starbucks study date with her girl friends. She picked up the paper with multicolored handwriting and saw a new addition in red.

_Hey Ally. I came to surprise you!_

"Austin?" She asked. "How did he-"

"Hey Ally-gator," a deep voice said from behind her. "Miss me?"

It was then used to tell her he was nominated for a Grammy. Gold, aptly used to represent his star quality.

_I have something to tell you._

"Yeah?"

_I got nominated for a Grammy. Best Male Artist, Best Male Video._

"OH MY GOD!"

Then it was used to ask her what she felt, in light pink.

_This is going to be weird, _It came in the mail. _But I just need to know. Did that kiss on Grammy night mean something to you?_

Then she used it to reply, one of the rare occasions their paper was out of his sight, this time in dark blue, to show how serious she was.

**Yes.**

**A lot.**

Then he used it to cover their faces from their parents as they kissed.

The paper was getting old, a little tattered, but it was his most treasured possession. He wrote one of his last notes in lime green.

_Ally?_

"Hm?" She mused, as she was trying to figure out what to take to her new apartment.

_What's going to happen when this paper runs out of space?_

"That's easy. We start a new one, make new memories."

_It has space for one or two more though._

Then he didn't use it for a while.

"Where's the paper?" She asked.

"I figured you'd appreciate it if I talked more," he laughed.

"But I love that paper!" She said.

"I do, too. Which is why," He pulled it from his pocket but kept it from her. "I figured this could be it's last use."

"What for?"

And in the middle of the paper, the precious middle he never let her use, he had finally used black to write:

_Will you marry me?_

"I'll say it, too, if you wan-"

She cut him off by grabbing a pen and writing a reply, also in black.

**Yes!**

"Will you marry me?" He asked, for real.

"Yes," she replied, just as seriously. "Yes."

Then, it was preserved for a few years, until she asked for it. "Honey, where's our paper?"

"Uh...the office, why?"

"No reason." She walked down and found it in his file marked "Most Important Documents."

"Hey, I have something I want to tell you," She said. She had grabbed a silver sharpie to write this one.

"What's that?"

**I'm pregnant.**

The second to last time they used it was to suggest baby names, blue for him, pink for her. They wrote on the back, so they wouldn't cover up his proposal.

_Captain Poopy_

**No! MaryGrace!**

_No! Bella!_

**I don't like that name. It's my grandma's anyway. Jenny?**

_No! Edward?_

**My baby will not be named after a vampire.**

_Jacob?_

**Or a werewolf!**

_Zayn?_

**I will not name my baby after a boy from a boy band, you idiot! I don't even like that name!**

_Johnny?_

**Eh...**

_Depp?_

**No.**

_Michael?_

**That's alright..**

_Middle name Jackson._

**You're an idiot. How about Celine?**

_Is my last name Dion?_

**Erm...**

_How about Harry?_

**We don't even know it's gender.**

_Ronald._

**No!**

_Hermione?_

**No! Austin!**

_I've got it! Voldemort!_

The last time the paper was used was after she delivered the baby, written in black once again, so she'd see exactly where it was.

_I'm proud of you._

**I love you.**

Then they started a new paper.

**A/N: They named the baby Voldemort. **

**...**

**Just kidding! Anyway, I actually really liked this:)**

**Okay, so IMPORTANT NOTE: **I will be taking one-shot requests for the next day. Not with you in them, or too specific, but if you want something based on a word (like a prompt) Or maybe a funny situation or a song, or even based on a conversation from a TV show( if you give it to me) or whatever, I'll do it. I'll do Aussly obviously, but I'm up for Kick from Kickin' it, too;) But I'm only doing a few! It was an idea by a good friend of mine. She requested "Paper" actually, so happy birthday, Crystal!

**Please review, stay safe, be happy!**


End file.
